She's Been There All Along
by Zelda's Little Girl
Summary: Well....just read the last authors note. It's pretty much about Faymen leaving for a month, and Ned and moze hanging out, Cookie is in some parts. Ned's POV. NedMoze LisaCookie and some SuzieNed in the 2nd chapter. R


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/n: **I know I'm not the kind of person who writes NDSSG stories, but my sister insisted. I hope you enjoy it!

**Ned:** Oh no, not another story about "us."

**Moze:** Well, I don't know, this one could be different.

**Ned: **pssshaw, she's a horrible writer!

**Me:** SHUTUP BOTH OF YOU! On with the story!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Who is She?**_

Alright, so we've been friends for like, ever, but there is something about her that I can't describe. Yes, I know I am dating Suzie Crabgrass, but that really doesn't mean anything….does it?

"Ned!" Moze called to me as she walked up with….Faymen by her side. I turned towards her, raging mad. Faymen got in the way of ALL my plans to tell her how much I like her. "Did you want to come with me and Faymen to the movies after school?" I shook my head slightly, I wanted to come, but not with Faymen there.

"No, I have…plans with Suzie. Yeah, that's why I can't go." I hated lying to her….but that was the only way to make it seem like I still liked Suzie…but I'm sure she knew as much as I did, that that was impossible.

"Oh….well okay. I'll see you around then." She said nervously. I could se she wanted me to go….but I just couldn't. There was no possible way for me to tell her anything about anything. I ran away from them, just in time to catch Gordy until he fell asleep.

"Gordy! I need help! Moze spends too much time with Faymen, and I can't get near her!" Gordy looked at me odd.

"Oh Neddy, we've been over this before, and it is NOT true." He opened the door to find them hugging.

"Oh this is bad." I said to him in the way that always got him concerned. But he wasn't too worried about how I said it, it was what I said.

"Okay, stop stressing. Wait…your dating Suzie…why are you concerned about Moze and Faymen?" Gordy asked curiously.

"No reason!!" I said trying to save myself, but I really don't think he was buying it. He glared at me with suspicious eyes, so there was no way to get around it. "Okay, so I like Moze, but you can't say anything!" I spat out, although I knew it wouldn't go a day without him spilling the beans. "Oh, this is worse." I told him. They are inseparable! I looked at him with helping eyes. "You have to help me, but you can't go asking Moze if she likes me!" I said with my hands over my eyes.

"Neddy, I know, I triple promise. Now, did you ever think she likes you too?" He asked. I looked at him and sighed.

"No. But I need you to go ask Moze if she likes me!" I said, going right through his triple promise. I made him promise, and now I'm making him break it. Wow, I change my mind very frequently.

"But you just told me NOT to do that! Oh well, I have nothing better to do since you disturbed my nap." He snapped and wheeled his janitors cart around to Moze's locker. Good thing her locker was in view from the Janitor's Closet. Fortunately, Faymen wasn't around, although I had no idea where he could have gone. I saw Gordy ask her, but I couldn't see or hear her answer. Gordy came back seconds later.

"So what did she say?" I asked a little jumpy.

"Who? I gotta go now, bye!" he wheeled away from me, and I ran out of the closet.

I groaned as I saw Faymen come back, but Moze's expression changed to sad. She saw me and waved; I smiled and walked over to her. "Is everything okay?" I asked her.

She tapped her pen against her hand. "Faymen is going back to Brazil for a family reunion. So I guess I'm stuck with you and Cookie all month." She said. Maybe I didn't hear her right.

"All month?!" I asked, this might be good for me and her. She nodded at my question, Faymen headed down to the office with his stuff. "Wow….he looks….excited to leave you." I said not thinking. "Wait no…I didn't mean it like that!" I said quickly.

"I know." She smiled a bit. "He hasn't seen his family in a while, I'm sure he is excited to leave," she shrugged, "well wanna go to snack area?" she asked, I nodded, so we walked there.

_All month! _I thought. _All month….oh no! We have nothing to talk about! God help me!_ I sighed….this was not going to be good

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/n: **Oh no….what will happen to poor Neddy? He seems so lost with just him and Moze. He usually has Faymen there to back him up when he got nervous, but now he has Cookie. Wow…..what will happen in the next chapter? Click the review button to find out! . C'mon, you know you wanna!


End file.
